the love that you gave that we made
by whowhatsitwhich
Summary: It was a side of Carol he'd never seen but he liked it. Liked it. Hell, he loved it. She always stirred him, made him feel alive in a way that he didn't even know was possible before he met her. This, though, this was being burned from the inside out...


**_Note: written for memoriesinatrunk and liddym2113 in part because of a conversation the two of them had about a Tara x Carol x Daryl story. Both of them wanted to read it and for someone else to write it. Since I love them both, i took a shot. (gulp)_**

It was a side of Carol he'd never seen but he liked it. Liked it. Hell, he loved it. She always stirred him, made him feel alive in a way that he didn't even know was possible before he met her. This, though, this was being burned from the inside out, the flames licking their way through his veins, warm and thick and fluid. Just watching her lose herself had him on the edge, right there with her as her breath came short and a pink flush blossomed in her cheeks. He bit back a curse as the first tremors wracked her body, a broken little moan escaping her that sounded suspiciously like his name. Damn but she was going to be the death of him. His cock swelled in his fist, begging for release, and for a second he gave in. His grasp was almost brutal as he stroked himself roughly, following her movements out of habit. A flicker of blue caught his eye and he groaned aloud at the sight of her watching him. The smallest quirk of her lips let him know that she'd heard and approved. He leaned back in his chair and began to jerk off in earnest.

Tara's back hit the mattress, bouncing as she fell in an untidy sprawl across the sheet. "Is that how you want to play it?" Dark hair fanned out in tangled waves around her face as she smiled at the woman hovering above her. "Remind me to tell Eugene he's gonna have to pay up."

"You made a bet about me?" Carol asked idly, but with a decided note of interest. "What was it?"

Propping herself up on elbow, Tara smirked like she'd just discovered a secret. "He had you pegged as the quiet type, the kind who would take it on her back rather than going after what she wanted. I disagreed. You're not, are you? Not by a long shot."

It was Carol's turn to wear the enigmatic grin as she knelt at the edge of the bed and started undoing her buttons. "That's how my husband would have described me. It was true once upon a time but not now. Now…well, a lot have things have changed since then, me included." She slipped off her blouse and dropped it on the floor, her bra going with it. Her skin was freckled and pale, marked here and there with silvery scars. She sat straight and proud, her arms held loosely at her sides as Tara's gaze wandered over her. Carol was motionless, except for her eyes, which flicked toward the corner where the room's only other occupant sat silent and still. "Take off your shirt," she ordered hoarsely, giving Tara her full attention. "Take off everything and then lay down. Don't do anything unless I tell you it's okay."

Letting her smile widen, Tara complied, swiftly undressing and finding a comfortable spot against the pillows. Carol bent over her, reached up and grasped her wrists and held them above her head. The move pushed the younger girl's breasts up, her nipples tightening to taut buds. Carol's tongue darted out to wet her lips and then she took one in her mouth, licking and sucking until Tara writhed beneath her. A hissing gasp escaped her as Carol bit down gently at first and then harder, rolling the other nipple between her thumb and finger. Tara's back bowed; her eyes squeezed shut as she gave voice to her pleasure. "Again," she demanded. "Do it again." She moaned long and low when Carol complied.

"You were right," Carol whispered for Tara alone as she lifted her head and stretched out beside her. "About me, about this. Ed never let me…he didn't care as long as he got what he needed." Her hand slid over a flat belly and along a silken thigh, making slow circles until Tara obligingly opened her legs. "It was never about me. Not until him." She nodded toward the corner where Daryl sat, elbows resting on his knees, eyes narrowed as he watched them intently. Her fingers slid into the thatch of dark hair, quickly discovering Tara already wet and ready. She slid one finger inside before finding her clit and working it in tight, focused circles.

She soon found a rhythm that Tara liked, judging by the way her hips began to rock in time with the motion of Carol's hand. Alternating featherlike strokes with those that were harder and more intent; followed by teasing thrusts inside. Tara's head thrashed, one hand splayed on the sheet while the other tangled in her hair. "I'm gonna….so fucking close," she groaned. "Oh God, please."

Carol kissed her forcefully, all clacking teeth and dueling tongues as she returned to the clit and stayed…focused, intent, dedicated. The first flickers of her release arced through her, the pleasure building until it grew taut as a bowstring. "Harder," the girl muttered incoherently. "There just a little bit harder." A sound from across the room drew her attention. There he was. Head thrown back, eyes heavy lidded and his lips parted as he panted for breath, his cock throbbing in his fist as he stroked himself.

"Come here," Carol heard herself say. Her hands stilled, feeling Tara shudder and hearing her despairing sigh as the maelstrom subsided. "In a minute, I promise. Just wait." She breathed into the girl's ear. She looked up to see Daryl making his way to the bed and scooched over so that he could lie down beside her. "I want you inside me," she told him quietly. "I need to feel you." He sidled closer, burying his face in the curve of her neck. She felt him nod and rolled on her side so that her back was to him. His hand found her hip before sliding down to hook behind her knee. His lips brushed her nape as he slipped inside, feeling her walls tightening reflexively around him. Carol moaned softly, but her fingers immediately picked up where they'd left off, bringing Tara back to the brink.

Daryl's hips swiveled as he pulled out almost to the tip before sliding back in. He kept his grip on her knee, lifting it higher to change the angle of his thrust. He dimly heard Tara cry out as her orgasm ripped through her. Carol brought her hand up to his mouth and he licked her fingers clean, Tara's taste tarter than that of the woman he loved. He felt her begin to tremble and then his own limbs quake as they reached their own end together. Heat coiled low, wound tight and his vision went white as the world turned inside out.

"I love you." Her voice was quiet, almost reverent as she said the words he never thought she'd say…at least, not to him.

He gathered her close, kissed her as if they had all the time in the world and then whispered back, "Love you too, sweetheart."

Neither of them noticed that Tara had left the bed. She gathered up her clothes and made her way to the door, stopping long enough toss a grin back over her shoulder. "I'm hungry. Gonna go see if I can scrounge up something then I'll take your watch, Daryl. I'm sure you guys can think of some way to thank me." And with that declaration, she was gone, the lock making a low click as the door closed behind her.


End file.
